A Deadly Game
by sarag9
Summary: This is story starts at the season finale of season 2. The rest will be what could have happened. I don't own any of these characters or stories. This is my first fanfic so please be kind with the comments!
1. Chapter 1

Beckett still couldn't believe how Castle had figured out who the killer was before her. Shaking her head and smiling to herself she recounted the past twenty-four hours as she sat at her desk back at the precinct. Looking at his empty chair she smiled and shook her head as she made her way to the conference room to grab a beer and celebrate with the gang.

She still was in shock that this would be their last case before Castle took off for the Hamptons for the summer. Did he really need to get away to write? He was just as talented writing here as he would be there.

 _Kate, get a grip. He's a writer you're a cop. He should be off writing books, and you should be focused on solving murders so you can solve the ultimate murder. He's been following you around for two years and can probably write dozens of books now._

"C'mon, Beckett get in here and celebrate" Esposito yelled from the conference room.

"Coming."

Even though she would never admit it, she still couldn't believe that she got to work with The Richard Castle everyday.

 _I really do get to work with Richard freaking Castle._ Kate thought. _And, it's fun._

 _How am I supposed to work without him? Control yourself Kate; you don't need him to help you solve your cases. You were solving cases before him and you can continue when he's not here._

 _He's going to be back in two months Kate, relax_. She told herself

 _He is going to be coming back though, right?_

Pushing all of her thoughts and emotions aside Beckett walked into the conference room and grabbed a beer. Looking at him brought about emotions and feelings that she hadn't had in a long time. Trust. He was no longer just her plucky sidekick, but he was her confidant and her friend. If there was anyone she trusted it was him.

"Oh, look who's off duty." Castle joked watching Beckett grab a beer

"Yah, well, Castle, I'm not all work" Beckett said as she popped the cap off her beer.

"Don't get into a drinking contest with her. She can take you." Lanie piped in.

"Thank you." Castle said quietly looking at Lanie.

"Oh, I don't need to drink to take him." Beckett said with a flirty look on her face while she looked at Lanie. Lanie was probably the only one that could see through Beckett's tough façade and knew that she had stronger feelings for Castle than she let on. He wasn't just her partner. She cared about him. Even if she was too stubborn to admit it. And Castle cared about her. Just look at the way his eyes stayed on her and followed her around the room.

"Ooh, what's gotten in to you" Lanie exclaimed looking up at Beckett hoping for some kind of confession out of her.

"Castle do you have a second" Kate asked timidly as Lanie continued to look at her wondering what was about to happen.

"Of course, yah." Castle said as he looked up at Beckett wondering what could be so important right in the middle of their celebration.

Lanie hoped that Beckett would be honest and tell Castle whatever was really on her mind. Castle was leaving to go to the Hamptons to write, but Lanie knew that wasn't the real reason that he was going. He cared about Kate too and did not like to see her with other guys, especially Demming. Kate had only been seeing Demming for a few weeks, but every time he was around Castle got very competitive vying for Kate's attention. But as of ten minutes ago Kate was no longer seeing Demming, and Castle needed to know that.

Now that they were both finally walking out of the room into the hallway hopefully they would be able to be honest with each other. Once one of them started talking Lanie was confident that the other would confirm their feelings for each other. Castle was good for her. Even though she would never admit it, she needed him. Her life was more fun with him in it. She smiled more. She laughed more. She let loose more.

Lanie had been friends with Beckett ever since she started at the 12th. When she first met Beckett she was completely closed off, single focused, and never let herself have fun and enjoy life. This was the first time she had really seen Beckett put some of her past to the side and enjoy her life. She didn't want Castle to leave for the Hamptons and have her revert back to her closed off self. Beckett was her best friend and like a sister to her, and she wanted to best for her. And Castle was the best for her. Now if only the two of them realized that.


	2. Chapter 2

As Castle and Beckett made their way to the hallway to talk, Castle looked at her intently and hoped this wasn't about Demming. Just thinking about Demming made his blood boil.

"What's up?"

"Look, I know that I'm not the easiest person to get to know. And, I don't always let on what's on my mind." She paused gathering her words together and really thinking about what to say next.

 _C'mon Kate you can do this. Just tell him that you care about him and want to go to the Hamptons with him._

 _Whoa, where did that thought come from? You want him to stay here, not go with him. Well, maybe I do want to go with him._

 _No, just ask him to stay. If you ask him to stay, he will stay. He cares about you too._

Truth was, Castle was really the first guy who had ever really cared about her. He pushed her when she needed it. He backed off when she needed him to. He loved her when she didn't know that she needed loving. Even though he came across cocky and self-centered, he was one of the kindest, most selfless, and loyal man that she had ever met. He was always there for her no matter what. If she needed him, he was there. No one had ever been there for her the way he was.

 _Why do I always date Demmings, when I could have Castle? Because I've never let anyone close enough to see the real me. If I let Castle see the real me he would probably run too. The only guy who I ever let see the real me ran. And, he didn't just run, he did it right after my mom died. I don't think I could go through that again. Is it really worth the risk?_

Beckett stopped herself mid-thought and started again. "But, this past year working with you." She paused. "I've had a really good time."

"Yah, me too." Castle replied looking deep into her eyes.

Taking a deep breath, and willing herself to be brave, she started again. "So, I'm just going to say this." At that exact moment a blonde woman walked up to Castle and hooked her arm through his and said "Hey, Rick are you ready?"

From all of Castle's descriptions of her, from her voice to her demeanor, she knew who this woman was. She had to be his ex-wife. She had to be Gina.

"Hey Gina. Um, Beckett, you remember Gina, my ex-wife." Castle said still not taking his eyes off of Beckett.

"Look, Rick, we need to get going if we're going to avoid traffic."

 _What? Kate thoughts screamed. He's bringing his ex-wife with him. Of course, he is. He wouldn't be Richard Castle if he didn't have at least one blonde hanging on to him._

"Look, Gina, can you give us a minute. We have to finish up a couple details on this case."

Rolling her eyes and looking up at Rick, "I'll wait for you in the car. Nice to see you again detective" And with that, Gina turned on her heels and walked away.

"Look, about Gina…" Castle started to explain

"You don't need to explain to me, Castle. She is your ex-wife. And there is a lot of history there. And, I'm used to seeing you with other women."

"You were saying." Castle prompted Beckett to continue their talk before she could give him a hard time about any other women.

"Never mind, it's not important."

"Then, I have something I want to say. These past two years following you have been extraordinary." Castle paused, looking at her and taking her hand. Not saying anything, but saying everything. "But, I think I've overstayed my welcome."

"Castle, Demming and I broke up…"

 _C'mon Rick here's your chance to say something. You hated Detective Schlemming, as you called him. Was it just you being jealous over seeing me with another guy, or is there something else there. Here's your chance._

"Kate. It's time. Gina's waiting. I have to go"

 _You were jealous over Demming, and now you're parading around with Gina. What is that Castle? Is this all because I was going to go away with Demming. You can't put this on me Castle, I'm standing right here. Say something._

"Rick."

"Goodbye Kate." With that Castle looked back at the conference room, waved at everyone, picked up has jacket, put it over his arm, and gave one last look at Kate. Sadness was written in his eyes. All Kate could do was watch him. There wasn't anything left she could say. Standing there as if frozen in time, Kate continued to watch him until the elevator doors closed. If Kate had learned anything these past two years, she knew she had lost. She had been defeated. Castle had just walked out of her life.


	3. Chapter 3

It was only seven thirty and Kate was ready for bed. She was starting to regret inviting Lanie over tonight. Even though it had been a couple weeks since she talked to anyone about Castle leaving, and she knew that Lanie wanted to know every detail. Right then she heard a knock at the door. She was happy to spend a night at home with her best friend, but also knew that Lanie would ask her the tough questions. She always needed that extra push, and Lanie always knew exactly what to say.

"Hey, girl!" Lanie exclaimed as Kate opened the door.

"I have two glasses of wine waiting for us on the coffee table. Are you hungry? I could always order some Chinese?"

"No, I'm good. Javi and I grabbed a quick bite before I came over."

Sitting down comfortable on the sofa Lanie gave her the you better get talking look.

"What?"

"What do you mean what? Have you talked to writer boy?"

"Something happened, something changed. It's been weird between us lately." Which Kate could say since it had only been two weeks since she last saw him.

"Lately? Kate, it's been weird between you for two years."

"This is different. He's different. It's like he pulled away."

"Well, can you blame him? It's probably because he's tired of waiting."

"Waiting for what?"

"What do you think? The guy is crazy about you, and despite your little act, you're crazy about him." Glancing up at Lanie and giving her her most puzzled look, she continued. "What was that supposed to be some big secret?"

"Yes. No. Do you think he knows?"

 _Strangely, I hope he does know. But, if he knows, why didn't he say anything before he left._

"You remember how he used to be. Girl on either arm. You really don't see that guy too much anymore. Why do you think that is? He's been waiting for you. And not to just tell him that you broke up with Demming. He needs more from you Kate."

Taking a moment to gather her thoughts and ponder the truth, "Yah, but Lanie…"

"I know, you're dealing with stuff, but you cannot ask him to wait forever. Unless of course you're ok with him pulling away and not coming back."

"What if it doesn't work?"

"So what? Then at least you can move on."

"I just don't want to lose what we have." Kate said looking down trying to process all of her emotions. She honestly didn't know if she was ready to completely put her heart on the line, and do that with a guy who was notorious for his one-night stands.

 _Why is Lanie always right? I know either I have to say something to Castle or he is gone forever. The last thing I remember is him walking out of the precinct and it is my fault._

"Girl, please. What exactly do you have? Really?"

"Friendship."

"No. What you and I have is a friendship. What you and Castle have is a holding pattern. How long can you circle before the fuel runs out?" Lanie was saying everything so gently trying to pull at Kate's heart strings knowing she need to let out what she was really feeling inside. But now all Kate felt was stuck.

 _Sure, fine. I like the guy. I really, really like him. But, what can I do about it now? I's too late. It's always too late._

"Yay, but Lanie. What am I supposed to do?"

"What do you want to do?"

 _I want to talk to Castle. I miss him, and he deserves to know that._

"Talk to him Kate. Call him, text him, go to the Hamptons. Do whatever you guys do, and tell him. If you don't, this is on you. You can't expect him to keep chasing you forever. You have to tell him."

Lanie had left over an hour ago and all Kate could do was stare at her phone. She quickly scrolled through her contacts to Castle's name, and was now staring at his picture. The memory of that picture brought a smile to her face. He had grabbed her phone one afternoon when they were grabbing a burger at Remy's. They were sitting side by side in a booth. The boys had just left to go back to the precinct when he quickly put one arm around her and pulled her close. His other arm outstretched to take their "selfie" as he called it. She rolled her eyes in a classic Beckett look as he snapped the picture. He then proceeded to make that his profile picture so she could see it everytime he called her. She wished she could just call him now and meet him for a burger. But, he was at the Hampton's. With Gina.

 _Ok Kate, you can do this. Stop staring at him and push the button. He really is ruggedly handsome isn't he. Staring at him isn't helping. Push the button._

Without thinking for another minute she pushed it. She was finally calling Castle. Something she should have done two weeks ago.


End file.
